My First Time
by EpicEmo
Summary: A long emotional high school roller coaster about how two boys found true love. Set in modern day, this story is guaranteed to really tug at your heartstrings and show how even though a couple may have difficulties problems, they will always find true love.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in the Summer holidays and Minh and I were still up playing the same old video game; League of Legends. After our nexus blew up for the eighth time in a row Minh finally said "why don't we try somethang differeant? What game do you wanna plaayyyy"

Now before I tell you my reply, I must inform you that although Minh didn't know it at the time, I had an enormous crush on Minh. Ever since the fifth grade, all I ever thought about was Minh. And we also did everything together, we had most of our lessons together, we took the same bus, we had similar hobbies and we even lived pretty close too. So when I said "Truth or Dare" Minh was quite surprised, though not for the reason you're expecting.

It turns out the last time he played truth or dare, he ended up nearly killing himself, after getting crazy drunk but he knew I wasn't going to make him do that.

At first he seemed rather unsettled, but as the night went on into the early hours of the dawn he really began to get into it

"Oh my GAWWWWD. I had no idea that you had a crush on Sammy, well I guess it's pretty obvious seeing as how much of a fucking major hottie he is and how mach you look at hiiim, Oh my gad." It was true, Sammy was very attractive. One of the things that made him so attractive to other people was how unique he was. For example, I think that he is the only guy i know who likes makeup.

"Ok, my turn. Errrrrrm - OOOOH, I knaw. I dare you to take off your shirt"

I blushed, but I wasn't one to turn down a dare so I turned on my webcam and showed him my bare manly chest.

He seemed surprised that I had a six pack as his eyes widened. I actually felt quite comfortable showing my body to Minh, normally I get all awkward at PhysEd when we have to change. But now that Minh had told me strip I knew that this was my opportunity for my next dare.

"Minh", I said confidently, "I dare you, to strip... NAKED!".


	2. Chapter 2

Minh gasped. I had clearly shocked him with my dare. He began to stutter his words. "A-a-are you sure you want me t-t-to do that. W-w-what if my mom comes in, it's pretty late you knaw." But eventually after a few minutes of convincing he submitted. He turned on his webcam and I could see his beautiful body in its full majesty. His carved shoulder blades, his beautifully formed nipples. As he began to move the camera down the picture froze! Why?! I checked the wi-fi symbol. The words "No Connection" stared back at me. This could only be one person. Theodore Richmond. Theo Richmond was another guy I knew who had a crazy crush on Minh, arguably bigger than mine. He was also one of MI6's best hackers. One time he hacked into NASA and they had to shut down nearly all of their Mars probes cause of him. He must have been spying on me and Minh and when he saw that Minh was getting naked, he ddosed my wi fi. I decided to give him call.

"THEO YOU MOTHERFUCKER, WHY DID YOU RUIN MY SHOT WITH MINH. NOW HE WILL THINK THAT I AM JUST THERE FOR HIS BODY!"

It was mainly true though, the main reason I was there was because of his body.

"You dare wake me from my slumber he replied?"

"You little shit, I will get you for this."

And I hung up.

That bitch loser, now how would I get Minh's respect back.

The next day I spent the whole day thinking about Minh and what do to and about what Theo did. That guy is such a fucking idiot. I then decided that instead of sitting there all depressed I should go out with my 2nd best crush, Sam Evans.

"Hi" said Sam E all energetic. "Hey" I mumbled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Sammy

"That fucking poser Theo just fucked me over big time. I don't know what to do Sammy."

"Oh mah Gawd, don't get me started on that douche. He is sach a dork, like at first I thought he was nice but now he's just so ANNOYING! He's always like 'I love your makeup Sammy', but all he wants from me is a real close up of my glam"

Sammy kept talking about Theo until we got to Starbucks

When we got there I order an extra large frappucino, just because it wasn't my weekend and Sammy ordered the same.

We sat down and began to talk about that fucking asshole Theo.

"Just a minute babes, I'm just gonna fix up ma makeup in the toilet."

And so he left.

"Hey I'd liked a spiced pumpkin latté please", I heard someone say. It was someone with a familiar voice. I looked up and it was Minh! And worse, with Theo Richmond!

To be continued...


End file.
